


Ocean

by Fearthefaithful



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Badass Rey, Ben Solo is a Mess, Dark Reylo, Death, F/M, Hate Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Possessive Ben Solo, Sex, Slow Burn, mafia, mob boss ben solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearthefaithful/pseuds/Fearthefaithful
Summary: She had always kind of disliked himEven when they were kidsBut now he was the boss of the Solo familyAnd he's kidnapped herAnd she'll be damned if she lets Ben Solo keep her hostage





	1. Chapter 1

You know how, in the back of your head there are always memories you can’t explain? 

Things that you can’t really remember happening but it’s almost like they did and then later in life something happens that IS that moment and it’s like deja vu, even though the first moment never happened.

That’s what the moment my mom died felt like. Almost like I had subconsciously been waiting on that moment since I was a kid. Every moment from the 2 guys waiting for us inside our house, to defiantly jumping in front of the bullet to save me had been implanted in my brain for so long, so by the time it actually happened, I didn’t even have time to feel shocked. I leaped into action, setting aside the grief that clutched at my chest. 

The two men were obviously hitmen, and probably not very good ones, sent by the Lioni family. They probably suspected that we were two women who lived alone and could easily send their worst guys and it would turn out okay. Little did they know my father had me in martial arts classes since I was 4 and always made sure I knew how to use and aim any kind of gun on the market. Even though my parents had been separated for years, they still cared for each other very much and I could see on the two men’s faces that they were sent for us, most likely to take us, and I also knew that there was no way I was going to let my mom’s death be in vain. 

I nose-dived behind the kitchen island that was to my right as they reached for me. I slid across the floor until I found the oven and opened the bottom door below it to pull out the gun there. I suddenly felt a searing pain go through my calf and realized that they had shot me to try and keep me from running. I took a deep breath in and ignored the pain and pushed forward for the gun that I knew best and whipped back around to aim and shoot at the two approaching men. 

Both men hit the ground with a thud but I knew that I hadn’t completely killed one of them so I lifted to my one foot and shot him again in the chest quickly. 

After I glanced at both of them to make sure they were dead, I hopped over to where my mom’s body lay and reached for the phone that she held in her hand. 

I had known how she would die, somehow. Maybe it was a childhood dream, foretelling the future in some weird sadistic way but I knew. Or maybe it was because I knew my dad was the head of the family and that one day they would eventually come for him or his loved ones, and so I had imagined all the ways it could happen; over and over again. 

I glanced down at the phone and pressed the top number without hesitation. 

“Hello?” I heard the gruff voice of my father as the line opened. 

I took in a deep calming breath. “Dad, there are-- were men here at the house. Mom” I paused but quickly recovered, “They shot Mom, and my leg too but I’m okay. And they're dead now.”

He didn't hesitate for one second. “I’ll be right there, Rey. The guys are on their way. Don’t move.” He was in full boss mode then and the line went dead.  
I dropped the phone and hopped over to the couch to sit. I looked down to examine the wound and saw the angry red look of blood seeping through my black leggings. The bite of the bullet was extremely painful but not nearly as painful as the thought of my mother's dead body not even 15 feet away from me. 

I looked up to still the oncoming tears and glanced around my mom’s apartment. It was small, but everything was done to the highest quality and the ceilings were vaulted with a beautiful light grey covering the walls. That was the last time I would ever be there. I had been roommates with my mother for my last 2 years of classes at NYU and we both loved this place. The kitchen had white marble countertops and that was mom’s favorite part of the whole place, she always said that white countertops always made her feel like she was cooking on a cloud.

Before I got to study and reminisce any more about my home which was about to become my former home, the door was busted through with some of my dad’s guys.

“Ms. Ocean, Are you alright?” one of the guys approached while the other 3 sprung to work of assessing the situation. 

“I’m fine, Frank.” My voice sounded way rougher than usual. He reached out to grab my hand and help lift me to my feet. 

“Your father will be here any moment.” He stood there with me until literally a moment later, my father burst through the door. 

His eyes met mine and then he searched my face and body form the threshold to look for my injury. Once he was done he slowly let his eyes drift to the floor, two feet in front of him to see my mother. He dropped to his knees beside her. 

You see, my dad had been a mob prince since he was born, so when his father died, he took over. And it ripped my mother apart. She was very gentle and hated violence of any kind and very much hated my dad’s line of work. But the Ocean family had been an important mob family for 4 generations, so even though my parents always cared for and loved each other very much, they split years ago. It was supposed to help my mom’s conscience but I really think she thought she would do it for me, as an attempt to keep me as far away from that lifestyle as possible. Neither of my parents ever remarried and if you ask me, I think they still slept together on a regular basis. But, their differences in parenting and even morals caused such a problem that mom felt safer for me and her if we lived in different places, even if only 10 minutes apart. 

I watched from afar as my dad lifted my mom’s head and cradle it in his hands and slowly kiss her forehead. 

The moment seemed so personal and private that I felt the need to look away. And in the next moment, my dad was carrying her out of the apartment, bridal style.  
Frank and I followed them down the stairs and out of the apartment. Once we entered the car, I looked out the window and saw a dozen more men walk through the door. 

“Rey, are you okay? How is your leg?” My dad turned his attention to my calf wound and reach to carefully pull it into his lap to better examine it. “We’ll have the doctor meet us at the house.” He finally looked back up to meet my eyes. “I'm serious, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, daddy.” Before I could even finish my sentence, he had me wrapped in his embrace and held me there until the car dipped, signifying our entrance to the parking garage that was underneath his building. 

This time it was my turn to be carried bridal style by my father, who walked us through the garage, up an elevator and to the small clinical office in his large building they had designated for any injuries that might occur. My dad owned the whole entire building, the ocean family always had since it was built in the ’20s. 

“Dr. Philips, I need you to help my daughter if you could.” He sat me down on the doctor’s table while he spoke to the short doctor standing behind him. “Darling, I will be right back, okay? I need to go take care of your mother.” His voice trailed off and then he leaned up and placed a small kiss on my forehead. Before I blinked again he was gone. 

When I woke up from the anesthetic given to me by the doctor, I was in my room at my father's place. The large windows on the east wall were uncovered and the room was pitch black. The small lights from the city outside filtered though as I came to. I slowly slid to a seated position and glanced down at my leg, where a large bandage wrapped around my calf. I hesitantly slipped my feet to the floor and put a little pressure on it test my leg. When I realized the doc must have pumped me with tons of morphine, I put my full weight on the ground and walked towards the large windows, still wrapped in the blanket I woke up covered in. 

The busy city below me still bustled with life, even at 3 am. If I looked hard enough I knew I could find my dad’s men littered across the neighborhood. Although both us kept our composure earlier, we both knew that this was a big deal. For Camden Ocean’s daughter and wife to be attacked in their own home was almost like a declaration of war. My dad was one of the top bosses in all of the United States and he basically controlled all of New York. There was a summit, of various different families and one member per family got a seat on that summit, and my dad was the one for the Oceans. His brothers were all high up members of the company and the family, but dad was the head. Every family feared him and his reach. He was fearless, ruthless, and calculated. No one crossed him. Ever. 

Except for that night.

The Lioni family had been trying to take the Oceans out for a while now but had never really succeeded and hadn’t even made any moves in the past 10 years. This time they killed my mother to do it.

I took a deep breath.

My mother was gone. 

I didn’t actually know how to process that information.

As far as I was concerned, my mom was my best friend.

Being a mob boss’s daughter never really allowed for a lot of good friends or boyfriends over the years. 

Even at NYU, about 25% of the people in my classes pretty much knew my dad was in the mob and they were terrified of me. Another 50% didn’t know who my dad was or anything but somehow realized that my family was someone to avoid and they too were terrified of me, for reasons they didn’t know. The last 25% casually liked me but were a little too unsettled by the bodyguard that trailed me to be able to become close friends. 

And the private school I had attended in high school was formed by someone in the mob for children of mobsters. 

And you couldn’t exactly be bosom buddies with other mob kids. 

So my mom was basically it for me. I was a 22-year-old, fresh college graduate, who was roommates with her mother….

\-- who just died before my eyes.

I didn’t let the eerie feeling seep in. I turned on my heels and made my way out of the room into the living room, in search of my father.

My mom’s apartment might have been kinda small but my dad’s place was huge. In his 18 story building, he had 3 floors blocked off just for the house. Everything in the house was incredibly modern with black and white as the only real colors to fill the house. 

I navigated my way around the large house to the library room, where I knew I would find my father on a night like this. 

“Daddy?” I called, as I saw him looking out the windows with his back to me. 

He turned around quickly, with a drink in his hand. 

“Did you take care of mom?” I asked as I approached. 

“Yes, I didn’t know when the anesthesia would wear off. I was going to come to you in the morning.”

I looked at this face and saw the small, barely-there wrinkles that had been there before and tightened and deepened in the last 10 hours. His eyes looked tired and sad, and I knew how this was affecting him because I would see it in everything about him. He loved my mother. He would grieve her for a long time. 

“Daddy, where were the guards? They usually always trail us.”

He shook his head in dismay, “They were there. But we had seen nothing on cameras suggesting someone had broken in. So they stayed in the car.” I watched as my father choked on his words and tears filled his eyes. He took another steadying breath. “We will have her funeral tomorrow. She may not have been born an Ocean but she’ll be honored as one. All of the other families on the summit are already on their way. All except the Lioni’s.” His body tensed at the name.

“So you’re sure it’s them?”

He turned back towards the window. “Yes, those were Joseph’s men. And they had his weapons too, instead of mine.” He glanced back over at me from over his shoulder. “You did good with them. I'm surprised you still have a shot like that since you have been to the range in at least 2 years.” I could hear the humor and lightness in his voice that he saved just for me. We had always loved going shooting together since I was little but once me and mom decided to move in together I stopped going to the range because I knew how much she hated it. 

“Yeah, well.. Talent like mine doesn't just disappear after a few years.” I teased.

He laughed softly, but not heartily like he usually does when we are joking around and teasing each other. 

We both fell silent and looked out the window. It had been an insane night and both of our mind reeling at its events. 

“I promise you this, my dear,” His tone was so low and gruff that it made me look at him, waiting with bated breath for his next words, “I will deal with them. And they will be dealt with properly. A shot to the fucking heart, just like they did your mother.”


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of my mother’s funeral was peaceful. 

It was almost as if they had planned this years in advance and had everything ready to go like clockwork. The house was filled with different people who were helping set up the funeral and the reception that was supposed to happen afterward. I walked through the house, watching as everyone worked. The sun was shining outside over New York and it seemed like the city was fine. They didn’t realize the pain that sat over this whole building or the war that was brewing just inside of city limits. 

I walked silently through the house, aimlessly, waiting for the moment it was time to leave. Until someone woke me up from sleepwalking; which is what it felt like I was doing. Any moment I could wake up and this would all be different. 

But once I got out of the car at the burial site, and I saw every single one of the families on the summit except the Lionis, I finally realized that it was real. 

And then it was no longer peaceful.

Instead of rain, the sun was blaring. Almost like the weather was trying to match my dad’s anger. And so instead of the rain, which allowed the mourners to grieve in the shadows, it was harsh, and vindictive, like the sun, who allowed no one to hide. 

I silently pleaded with the sky for rain. To allow the shadows of the overcast sky to hide my face from the families that stood around the large casket we approached. 

Other than the Oceans and there were 4 other families on the summit. The Lionis; who trafficked women and children, and had been vying to get a stronghold on the weapon trade and manufacturing from my dad for years. 

The Calrissians; who secretly owned almost every casino and strip club in North America. They had front men who looked like they owned them but if you traced it back far enough you would find the Calrissians at the center or all of them. They were also known smugglers; of anything and anyone, as long as you could pay the right price. 

The Damerons; I never fully understood all they did except, my dad once told me they paid professional athletes to throw games so that certain sports gamblers could win. They also manufactured drugs somewhere off the coast. But other than that, I don’t know much else. 

Then there are the Solos. This used to be split into 2 different families but 30 years ago the Solos and the Organas merged into one family when Han Solo and Leia Organa got married. This family was huge. When they merged, they took up almost the entire east coast all the way to Colorado. They were hitmen and drug smugglers, they were in the business of buying off judges and DA’s for people for their loyalty to the family. They also had many legal businesses all over the country that brought in hundreds of millions of dollars a year. 

Han Solo had been very close friends with my dad for years until a couple of years ago when he dropped out of the business and handed it over to his son, Ben. 

And it was Ben who showed up to represent his family. 

Ben and I had grown up together almost. With our dads on the summit and being friends, we saw each other a lot. He had been a few years older than me and I had never really liked how serious and stuck up he was even for a 10-year-old. 

A few months ago, when he took over his father’s spot as head of the family, I had started hearing stories about him. About how scary and heartless he was. How he terrorized his own staff and basically forced his father to step down. I didn’t know if I believed the stories until I saw him again. He a black suit that made him look like he was licensed to kill but had a business meeting with the president at 4. His face was just as I remember it except harder, and every feature tamed perfectly to make me feel like I was his next target. 

He caught me staring at him and didn’t flinch as he made eye contact with me. 

Even his eyes were dark. They betrayed no emotion, sympathy, or kindness towards me for my situation. They were simply cold and dark.

If I hadn’t known better, I would have almost thought that he was a stranger. That he had never met me in his life and I was just a person he was passing on the way to the subway. 

I eventually pulled my eyes away and glanced around to see the other families waiting around the casket for me and my father. They all said their pleasantries as I caught their eye and it almost made me want to turn my head and point Ben with a look as if to say ‘see, that’s what you are supposed to do.’ 

But instead, I kept my head trained forward.

One of the young men who were standing on the left of my mother’s casket stepped forward. 

“Mr. Ocean, I came on behalf of my father and the Dameron family. We’re sorry for your loss and we are here for you during this trying time.” The young man was probably about 28, with slicked back, black hair and dark brown eyes. I didn’t recognize him but I never really met any of Charles Dameron’s children. I knew he had a few and even a couple close to my age but he never took them anywhere near the summit or his other mob connections. 

“Poe, isn’t it?” My father questioned as he reached out to shake the man's hand. “This is my daughter, Rey. Thank you for coming.”

Poe turned his attention to me briefly with a quick nod before stepping back in place to the circle surrounding the casket.

Once my father and I got settled, the minister began his opening words and I did my best to concentrate while he spoke. After a few minutes, I heard the minister go quiet and look at me. 

I took in a shaky breath and pushed to my feet as gracefully as possible. 

“Hello, everyone.” I greeted, knowing it was my turn to speak. “Um-- my mother,” I looked down at my feet for a moment before looking back up. But when I looked back up, I accidentally caught the eye of Ben. His face was still emotionless and as he held my eyes, they looked dead inside. I felt my mouth dry up as I tried to pull my gaze away from him. “My mother was a dreamer.” I finally got out, even though my voice was still rocky. “She used to always tell me of her dreams. And in those dreams, her life was a lot different. She was a historian, climbing Macchu Picchu. Or an astronaut, on her way to mars.” I let out another breath. “I always loved that about her. She was an adventurer. Maybe not in this life, but certainly in the next one.” I gave a small smile and spared a glance at Ben again. “This life held a lot of disappointments for her. I hope that where she is now, gives her everything she dreamed of here but never quite got.” I sat back down, knowing that if I said any more I would begin to talk about how this lifestyle took her too soon. That she was going to accomplish those dreams that she had but someone ended her before she could get to them. That if everyone at this fucking funeral had not been such fucking pussies and taken out the Lionis years ago or fucking stopped doing illegal things... then she would be here now. 

But I couldn’t. 

And I couldn’t even decide which one I wanted. 

The Lionis slaughtered or for everyone at the gravesite to turn good and give up their multimillion-dollar companies to do God knows what.

That was always what my mom didn’t want. She always wanted me to have a clear moral compass; to know right from wrong. 

She would have wanted me to spare those men who shot her and let them meet justice through the law. 

But I couldn’t do that. They had to die that night, not just because they may have killed me if I was just shooting to injure instead of kill. But also because they had killed my mother in front of me. I might have been a dreamer like my mother but I was also my father's daughter. And I knew that the most satisfying thing and the thing that would help me mourn her death would be for them to die at my hands. 

I glanced up from my hands and the funeral was finished. 

Everyone was standing and stretching their legs as my dad stood. “Everyone,” My dad's loud voice boomed over the crowd. “Please join me at my house for lunch. We would love to have you all.” I looked up to see his face. It was hard and confident, how it usually is with his employees or other people on the summit. He hadn’t shown any emotion at the funeral, and couldn’t. 

He had to show that he was still strong, and capable.

I looked away just in time to see Ben walking away from the crowd. I looked around him for his bodyguards, or even just one, who would be accompanying him but found no one. I continued to study him as he entered his black Ferrari and drove away. There were no guards following him.

He was alone.

No one in the business went alone. Everyone always had an entourage of people following or right next to them. Especially if you were the head of your family. 

“Ms. Ocean. It’s time to go.” Frank pulled me from my thoughts. “Your father is leaving.” 

“Thank you, Frank.” I walked quickly to catch up and slide into the vehicle. 

About that time, a cloud finally came into place and started to drizzle. And well, fuck the clouds for being late. But I watched the whole way home as it started to pour rain, unexpectedly, because no weatherman in the state of new york saw it coming.

And then I got home and watching again. 

I stood at the window while all the others ate and talked. 

I had been there for an hour before I finally felt someone come to stand next to me. 

“The rain was always my mother's least favorite thing. She said it was a symbol of darkness over the land.” I said, really more to myself than whoever was standing beside me. 

I thought to turn my head but couldn't find it in myself to look away from the storm outside. 

“My fianceé feels the same way, actually. He always tells me the rain is a sign of bad luck.” I glanced to my side, briefly, to see Poe Dameron standing, watching the rain beside me, with a drink in his hand. 

I looked back out the window as I spoke, “Maybe it is. But it always seemed quite comforting to me. Almost like… that just the smell or sight of it could make me feel a little more at peace.” I let out a breath. 

“I think that's probably a byproduct of our shitty lifestyles.” He chuffed out a laugh. “Gives us a sense of night in the middle of the day. And everyone knows the bad stuff is always kept in the dark.” 

I sparred him another glance. He was funny, and usually, children who had been raised in the mob weren’t very funny. 

I didn’t know what else to say so I just continued to stare out the window hoping he would explain his reasoning for speaking to me when he should be trying to kiss up to my father. 

“I’m sorry for your loss. I lost my mother a long time ago, so I know how odd it feels.” He spoke, softly, almost like he was worried he would scare me off. 

“Thank you.” I tried to say, but it didn’t really come out and by the time I turned towards him to say it again he was gone. 

I turned to the group of men and women who were laughing and talking behind me in search of where he’d gone but I couldn’t spot him. 

I walked in the direction of the hallway in hopes to catch him. 

“He went towards the bathrooms.”

I turned to look for the deep voice that had spoken. I looked behind me to see Ben Solo, standing at the threshold of the dark hallway. 

“Excuse me?” I sputtered out. He caught me off guard because, shit, he wasn’t a kid anymore. And just the sound of his voice alerted me to that. He was tall and broad in the shoulder; so tall that he took up most of the doorway. It was almost frightening the way the light shined behind him to outline his frame into the dark hallway. 

He took a few steps towards me and away from the bustling crowd in the dining hall. “Poe Dameron. He went towards the bathroom. I assumed that was who you were looking for.” His words were helpful, but his tone was bland and frigid. 

I searched once more for any semblance of emotion on his face as he spoke to me and saw nothing. “Oh. Yes, thank you.” 

His eyes glanced lazily over my face. “You must be Rey.”

I nodded hesitantly. I felt the sting of the realization that he hadn’t remembered me. “And I heard you’re the new head of the Solo family.”

The right side of his lips twitched upwards, and my brain did a little jig when I saw that. 

“Ben.” He offered. 

I lifted my eyebrow at him in response before I turned around to walk away. 

But I didn’t get far before I heard a bunch of noise coming from the main living area. I stalled for a moment before I heard shouting and I turned and ran past him in that direction. 

I barely reached there in time to watch my dad hit the ground. 

I ran and dropped beside him, trying to find the root of the problem. I watched as he struggled to breathe and heard the guards around me whispered poison. 

“Daddy?” I said frantically. “Daddy? What’s wrong what’s wrong? Shit!” I looked up in search of help. “Someone help him! Someone fucking help him.” I yelled. 

Everyone in the room except a few of my father’s men had left the room. 

Then men looked through the food in search of what had been tampered with but it was no use. 

In the next moment, my father looked at me and took his last breath. His eyes glazed over as they seemingly stared right at me. 

I felt my hands shake as I reached up to push his hair out of his face. Sobs wracked my body and I tried to hold the tears at bay but it didn’t seem possible. 

My dad was gone. 

I felt myself being lifted off the ground but I screamed in protest. “No! Stop. Let me go. I wanna be with my dad. I wanna be with my dad.” 

I felt franks hands tighten around my torso from behind as he carried me from the room. 

I fought to get loose and ran towards my room. I felt him follow me close behind. 

“Frank I know where you’re taking me and I have to take my things. Let me take my things. My pictures. My-“ I choked on my words. “My mom’s pictures. My dad’s family heirlooms. Their stuff Frank. I’m the last one. I have to get their stuff.” I spoke frantically through my tears. 

“I know, Ms. Ocean. But we have to get you to the safe house. It’s not safe here. Your father..” he hesitated, “he was poisoned.” 

Another sob left me. “I know. And my mother was fucking shot. I’m not letting their legacy go to shit just because they are fucking dead. I gotta..” I trailed off as I stuffed my personal things I had to take into a duffle bag. “I have to.” 

I fled from the room quickly and up towards my dad’s room where he kept all of his prized possessions. I went straight to his drawers where I knew he kept his dad’s favorite gun and put it on top of the dresser. I went to the drawer at the bottom and quickly sifted through to find his and my mom's special jewelry. Once I found that and the large sack of cash, I grabbed the gun and fled the room. 

The house was in chaos. I could hear as the men took care of my father and other things I’m the house. They would sweep it and ruin the whole house in their wake. 

Once I returned to my room, I grabbed my duffel full of pictures and various personal items from my parents and followed Frank towards the garage. 

“Ms. Ocean, I’ll take your bag,” Frank said as he reached for it from my hands. Before he could take it a pulled out my father’s gun and slid into the back seat. 

I waiting patiently as we slowly pulled out of the parking garage and headed towards the last ‘safe place’ in the ocean estate list.

With my father and my mother both dead, that left me as the sole heir to all of their assets and also their business. 

Whoever poisoned my father had to be from the inside and his death was the alarm that triggered the opal plan. Which meant, whoever still lived in the family would be taken to the safe house and only authorized employees would be allowed inside. Which meant only people who had been with us for 20+ years and had been cleared by my father. We had never had to execute this plan in my lifetime, but I had known of it since I was little. 

My father's death also triggered something else. It meant I was the head of the Ocean family now. By default, I took his seat on the summit and therefore seat at the head of all of my father's companies. But I couldn’t even fathom the weight of what that meant. I was shaken to my core.

For the first time in my whole life, I was completely alone. 

No mother.

No father.

No Friends.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ms. Ocean.” I heard my name being called as I tried to wake myself up. My eyes were barely open but I could see it was still the middle of the night, through the class of the safe house. “Ms. Ocean.” I heard Frank call my name again. “Rey, wake up. We’re under attack.” 

I sat up instantly. “Under attack?” I questioned. My voice calm. My brain running a hundred miles a minute. 

“Yes, Ma’am. There’s been a breach at the gate. We think it might be Lioni.”

I hoped from my bed pulling my jacket on that sat on top of the dresser. “But we’re at the safe house that no one knows of. How would they find us?” I grabbed the duffle bag that I had packed just hours before and followed him out of the room. “This place is in the middle of nowhere, Frank. How the fuck did they find us?” 

“Don’t know yet. But we need to get you out of here.”

I stopped in my tracks. “And go where?  _ This _ is the safe house.  _ This _ is the plan my father designed. And they found us. We’ve been breached.” I deadpanned, as I heard the voices and noises of gunshots get closer.

He looked at me and I watched as a glimmer of pity flashed through his eyes. “It’s up to you now, Ms. Ocean. You’re the boss now. You get to make the decision.”

I breathed in as I let the true gravity of his words cascade over me. 

Regardless of my mother's wishes, when I was little, I always dreamed of what it would be like if and when I became the head of the Ocean family and empire. I wanted it and I played in my room like I was a mob boss and I was ordering my men and whatever the hell else kids think that mafia men do. My 8-year-old heart wanted to follow in my father's footsteps, even if it was fucked up and no kid should ever think about that, but I did. 

And as I got older, I thought less and less about it as I learned more about what it actually meant. And the sacrifices you have to make. 

At that moment, it became my reality, whether I wanted it or not. 

I looked back up to meet his gaze, knowing what I had to do. 

“Let’s go to the house in Vancouver. Give us a moment to recoup before we decide what to do next. Its one of the newer ones so the likelihood of anyone having it on their radar is slim.” As I spoke I began walking again and Frank followed suit.

I pulled out my father’s gun from the bag and we weaved our way through the house, trying to get to the garage before someone got to us. 

I walked slowly around the corner of the living room once we got there. The entrance was to the north of the living room and I had to get across it to get to the garage. All of the men searching through the house for me were walking right in through the front door like they owned the place. 

There was one straggler standing close to the front door, with a small gun in his hand. I reached back into my bag once more and screwed on the silencer to the front of my barrel. I spun back around gracefully and aimed at the back of the man standing guard at the front door and shot. 

When he dropped, Frank ran ahead of me to the hallway leading to the garage. I followed behind as he tactfully searched through the quiet hall and make sure it was clear.

After that, we reached the garage without any hold-up and the remaining men who waited in the garage ushered us to the cars. 

“Frank,” I said, stopping and looking at him. “Go with them and go to the summit. Tell them what's happening. I’ll conference with you once I arrive in Vancouver. We need the Lionis kicked off the summit. I would go myself but I don’t know how far their reach is, yet.”

He hesitated before nodding and heading to the vehicle to the right of me. 

He paused right before he slid in, “Be careful, Rey.” 

I felt my chest tighten with fondness for the man who had been by my family's side my whole life. I nodded tightly at him before I slid into the car, and we drove away.

We drove quickly down the short driveway and began weaving around the roads of the small town in Oklahoma where the safe house was. We took every turn slightly more necessary than normal. 

“We’re being followed.” The driver said from the front seat. 

I turned around to look out the back window at the car he was referring to that was weaving through traffic at the same speed and timing we were. “Turn right.” I instructed sharply to the driver.

After we turned I looked behind to see the car still in hot pursuit. “Take a left 2 lights from here,” I spoke, never taking my eyes off of the car. 

The SUV caught up and pulled up right next to us on the right. I watched as they slowly drifted into our lane, almost as if by accident. “Turn now!” I yelled out harshly. The driver to a sharp left turn, barely dodging the oncoming traffic. The other vehicle didn’t quite make the turn but I only had to wait a few seconds before I saw them again. 

I watched as they quickly approached again to our right. Within a moment, they were starting to drift into us again. “Left!” I yelled. He jerked the car, moving out of the way just in time. 

“Ms. Ocean.” The driver spoke, pulling my attention to the front, where there was a dead end. I whipped my head around to see another SUV pull down the road. 

The driver slammed on his breaks and turn, just to miss the end of the road. “Stay here.” He called out and hopped out of the car with the 2 other men in our vehicle. 

They pulled out their guns as fire rained on them from the 2 SUVs blocking us in. I slid across the seat to the door face the dead end and opened, my dad’s gun in hand. Lifting out and placing my gun on the hood of the car I began to shoot at the men attacking from the SUVs. I shot one and then looked around frantically to see all three of my guys laying on the ground, dead. The oncoming fire had stopped and the men from the SUVs made their way towards me. I repositioned my gun and shot at as many as I could before they reached me. But before I knew it I was out of ammo and one of the men approached me, close enough to reach. I grabbed the man’s arm and tugged as hard as I could, catching him off guard and shoving the butt of my gun up his nose, breaking it. And then I lifted my foot to kick him away from me as more men approached. 

The next guy I landed 2 punches before he grabbed my arm and twisted it back. “Boss said not to hurt her.” One of the other men said from behind me. 

The man who held my arm looked up behind me towards the other men. Once his attention had left me, I pulled in closer and bit the soft spot in his neck that my father had taught me, and then brought my knee up to his groin as hard as I could. He dropped behind me and I took off in the same direction, heading for the bridge on the right side of the neighborhood. I pulled my cellphone from my back pocket and booked it as fast as I could. I barely pressed dial on Frank’s number before I felt a body garb me and drop me to the ground, and then I was out.

  
  
~  
  
  


“You should have killed me,” I said, from underneath the dark headcover, as soon as I woke up and came to. The cover the had over my head blocked me from seeing much, except a few body shapes I could make out due to the light. My hands were tied my back to the metal chair I was on and my feet tied too. Neither were tight enough to hurt but tight enough to where I wouldn’t be able to move much, even if I broke my hand. I watched as one of the body shapes approached me. “Leaving me alive is a huge mistake.” I spat through gritted teeth. 

I watched as one of the figures who were leaning against something nodded and then my mask was pulled off. 

Before me, leaning against a desk, instead of any of the Lioni family, sat Ben Solo.

Ben  _ fucking  _ solo. 

I tightened my jaw in anger. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Hello, Rey.” He greeted, quietly, but smugly. 

“Ben Solo I will fucking murder you. Why the hell did you kidnap me?” I seethed in my seat and pulled at the restraints, searching for any leeway. 

He slowly stood from the desk, stalking towards me at a pace that made me want to squirm. But I sat still, other than the pull of my arm at the ropes. I glared at him as he got closer. 

“Comfortable?” He questioned, humor and sarcasm lacing his voice. My anger flared again and I flailed around in the chair desperately trying to get out. 

“Fuck you,” I shouted. His eyebrow quirked up and I watched as he tried to keep a smirk off his face. After a few minutes, I calmed down and huffed at him in indignation. “How could you do this?”

“I had no choice.” His voice was nonchalant.

I laughed sarcastically. “No choice?”

“If I wouldn’t have taken you, someone else would.”

I gawked at him. “Someone else wo-” I huffed. “Are you shitting me? That is not a reason to kidnap someone.”

He scowled at me. I waited for his response, receiving nothing but his glare before he strode towards me again. “Your father is dead, Rey. Dead. That makes you the head of the family and everyone wants that power.”

“That’s what you want? My money? My power?” 

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Rey, I have more power than you could ever dream.” He whispered. 

At his words, I felt a chill run down my spine. He had a shit ton of power that’s for sure and I’m not talking about the family. I’m talking about him. Just from the way he stood he had power. 

I fought to continue my glare. “Then what is it you want” 

He continued to keep his face blank. “I want nothing from you at this point.” 

I straightened even more. “So you’re going to kill me for sport. Because you think that’s funny or something.” 

“I’m not going to kill you, Rey.” 

I let a frustrated sigh. “I don’t fucking understand why you kidnapped me then. And killed all my men.” 

“Frank’s not dead.” He offered, his voice void of emotion. 

I said nothing. I wasn’t going to give him the privilege of seeing my relief, that my last living almost relative was still alive. 

He turned back to the desk and picked up a knife that was laying on top. “We had to kidnap you, Rey. Otherwise one of the other families would have done it.” He turned back around with a knife in his hand. His voice was dull like he was ordering a coffee, and that made me even more angry. 

I bristled in my chair, “That is not a reason to kidnap someone.” 

He took in my state and smirked slightly. “Well, that’s not the only reason.” He took a step towards me and it was like I blinked and he was in my face, the knife holding to my throat. “We need you as bait.” His voice was low and menacing. My whole body was in shock. His face was so close to mine that I could lean forward a little bit and we’d be flush. And the knife pricked at the skin of my neck. 

“Bait?” I whispered. 

He stood back away from me again, twirling the knife and looking it over. “ I want to take the Lionis down. And if I happen to take the Oceans off of the summit in the process, that will be fine by me.” My jaw dropped. The way he spoke of my family’s legacy, so cold and detached made me flush. 

“How can you say that?” I breathed out. “Our parents-- our fathers were friends.” He didn’t blink. “You would.. Decimate my family’s legacy.” 

His face tightened in mock confusion. “Why would I care about that?” His words floated over me, coldly, causing shivers to go down my spine. He gave me one final glare before he walked out of the room.

With him gone, I finally got a chance to look around, taking in my surroundings. It looked like I was in a spare bedroom or something. The room was fully furnished with various knives and weapons laying out on the desk on the far wall to the left of the door. I strained my neck to look behind me to see a large bed and the corner of a window. The chair I was tied to was loose from the ground allowing me to be able to lift up on the balls of my feet and turn the chair around. 

The large window was opened and displayed a beautiful view of the woods. By the angle of the scenery, it looked like I was on the second or third floor. I could tell wherever we were; we weren’t in New York. 

“Did you fucking drug me?” I yelled out angrily to the door behind me. I got no response and I continued to look out the window, brooding. 

“What a dick,” I mumbled under my breath. 

“Now that, we can certainly agree on.” I heard a voice behind me agree. 

I whipped my head around to see a short, old woman with a tray of food in her hands. 

“My name is Maz. I’m that dick head’s keeper.” Her voice was kind and humorous as she set down the tray in front of me on top of the bed. Then she proceeded to prop next to the tray and smile kindly at me. 

“Um, I’m Rey,” I said, clearing my throat slightly. “You’re-- Ben’s keeper?” 

The woman laughed. “Sort of. I’ve been feeding him and cleaning up after him since he was born so, I’d like to think so.” 

I nodded, not keeping my eyes away from the grilled cheese and potato soup in front of me for too long. I didn’t know how long I had been out but I knew it had felt like I hadn’t eaten in days. Even the small glass of water was so tempting, I would do anything for it. 

Her eyes caught where mine were and looked down at the tray. “Ah! Yes, I brought you this food but-- you’re all tied up so I will just send someone in to uh, help with that.” She nodded at me, the amusement in her eyes growing. “Be right back.”

The woman got up and left and was gone for only a few minutes before she returned with a bodyguard in tow. 

“Lenny, let the poor girl go so she can eat.” The woman sat back down on the bed, waiting for the man to release me from my restraints. 

I felt the man behind me, untying the rope before dropping the rope altogether and leaving me and Maz to ourselves. 

I slowly pulled my wrists into my lap and stretched out my hands slowly. I looked back up at Maz and then reached for the tray beside her. I dug into the grilled cheese first, eating like a rabid raccoon. 

When I finally cleared the tray of everything sitting on it, I looked back up at Maz who sat patiently, looking at me. 

“I’m sorry about all this.” She finally spoke. “Ben doesn’t always--” She was cut off by someone bursting through the door.

“Maz!” Ben’s voice boomed. “You need to leave.” He glared at her menacingly as he approached us. 

Maz lifted an eyebrow at him but rose nevertheless and began walking towards the door. “It was nice speaking to you, Rey. Let me know if you need anything.”

Ben continued to glare at her steely. He reached for my writs but I ripped them away from him and ran towards the door. I didn’t make it far before he grabbed my waist and pulled me back, hard from the threshold. I could feel his hands on my hips through my shirt and tried to suppress the goosebumps that arose. 

I twisted around and pressed the heel of my palm up the bottom of his nose and pushed upwards. He grunted angrily but used his elbow to force my arm to bend. When my arm bent against its own wishes, I swung my other arm to elbow him in the eye. The force of the blow caused him to retract his hold on my waist and I made a run for it again. 

“Rey,” He growled as he grabbed for my arms and slung me back onto my back; knocking the wind out of me. 

I coughed from my place on the floor, giving up the fight for the moment, knowing that I needed to wait for a moment when there weren’t 4+ guards outside of the door. 

He twisted around and placed the heel of his foot onto the center of my chest. “Yield.” He spoke, flatly. As if it had taken no air out of him to fight me. 

When I continued to glare instead of responding, he shifted more weight to his foot on my chest. I coughed and gasped for breath from my place on the ground. 

“Okay, okay. I yield.” I gritted out. 

He looked at me for another moment, before finally lifting his foot off my chest. I hated not being able to do what I wanted to do, which was grabbing his leg and twisting and going underneath, taking him to the ground with me. But I knew I needed to wait for a better moment, and choose that escape window. 

He grabbed my arms and pulled me along until I hit the bed and then he backed off. 

“Do you want to be tied to the chair again? Or would you prefer I hang you from the ceiling?”

“Kinky,” I said blandly. 

“Well, what’s your choice. Because apparently I can’t let you go rope free.” He regarded me cooly, crossing his arm across his chest. 

I looked at him, searching for a hint of sarcasm and found none. “The chair.” I finally relented. 

He walked forward again, gesturing for me to sit in the seat. “It’s nearly nightfall.” He spoke as he tied to ropes behind my back. “If you don’t want to sleep in this chair or in the air, then I suggest you get your act together. I have no sympathy for little girls who can’t get themselves under control. I don’t care who you are, Rey. You’re a business strategy--” He finished with the ropes and then I felt my head tugged back by the bottom of my hair, so tightly and forcefully I gasped. “You fall in line, or you’ll have my full wrath to deal with. Got it?” He released my hair with a tug and then sauntered out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don’t know how long I sat there alone.

I could barely take it. Leaving me alone there with my thoughts was driving me mad. Trying to keep my thoughts from mourning my family took all my time and I was more scared about being forced to sit there and think of all I’ve lost, than being kidnapped. I couldn’t tell for sure how long it had been but It had to have been hours that I sat there, no one coming in. It wore on me and I started to go stir crazy. I rubbed the rope around my wrists along the back of the chair, in hopes of finding a stray piece of metal to slice at the rope. It was almost dark and I knew the last thing I wanted was to sleep in this uncomfortable chair. 

My father’s that lessons he sent me to also included ‘survival at all cost’. Not quite titled that but that’s what it felt like. Every class was learning how to survive or get out of certain situations. 

I knew that Ben would make it impossible for me to get out of the room but at least maybe I could sleep on the bed, get a goods night’s rest and then have enough energy to make my big escape tomorrow. 

I paused my hand movements when I heard footsteps at the door. The door opened and there stood Ben with yet another tray of food. “Are you going to fight me again?” He asked when he crossed over the threshold.

I stared at him. 

“Because I can feed you like a child or you can feed yourself. It’s your own choice.” 

I continued to stare at him, trying to tame the hunger growls coming from my belly. “I’ll be fine.” 

He chuffed and sat the tray on the desk. “Yeah-- but I might not be if you try and take off my balls or something because I let you out to eat.” His back was to me but after a moment he turned back around to look at me, stonily. “I need your word you won’t try and castrate me or escape in any way if I let your hands go.”

I inclined my head submissively. “I promise.” 

He walked behind me and untied the rope on my hands but left the ones on my feet. “I see you’ve already been working on your escape.” He held the worn rope in front of my face from behind me. “I suppose the ropes are more of an illusion.” He walked back to the desk to pick up the food tray and hand it to me as he sat in the same place Maz had sat before. “The ropes aren’t apart of your confinement. They aren’t really going to hold you.” He shrugged and then inclined his head towards the door in a gesture. “There are 2 guards at the door. 2 others standing in the hall down aways. Video cameras throughout the house. Including in this room. So feel free to drop your clothes and give the men a show.” He smiled evilly and my jaw dropped in horror. 

His smirk grew before he continued, “Various guards throughout the house. Then if you were to somehow get out of the house, there’s at least 6 guys outside. Then there’s the gate you can’t get over and miles and miles of forest, which you know nothing of and we know everything about.” He blinked, almost like he was bored. “So these ropes really are just a symbol of your confinement. Not really meant to hold you.” 

I only glared at him before I reached for the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that sat on the tray. “If they’re just a symbol or illusion, then why don’t you let me out of them so I can sleep on an actual bed instead of this awful chair.” I spat. 

His eyebrows rose in amusement, “Okay.” 

I froze, my mouth full of my first bite. “Okay?”

He nodded slowly. “Yeah. It’s not like there is any way you could get out anyways.” 

I rolled my eyes at him but felt the relief course through me nonetheless.  _ I was going to get to sleep on a bed. _ It sounds like an odd wish when your whole life has gone to shit, but the truth was…. I knew I was actually going to get to sleep. I would be able to rest and have no concern about if the Lioni family was going to break in and finish the Ocean family once and for all. Because all of Ben’s talk about his guards didn’t deter me from trying to break out, but it did fill me with a sense of safety. Ben was a dick, who kidnapped me, but for the time being, he needed me. So he was going to protect me from others and himself and I would get a good night’s sleep for the first time since the night my mother died. 

He walked behind me and undid the ropes on my feet and then went and sat on the bed once again. “Don’t make me regret letting you go.” His voice was full of warning. 

I stretched my legs a little bit before I stood up and walked over to the window, abandoning my sandwich on the tray. I stared out the window taking in the trees. The forest was thick with them, you couldn’t see even slightly inside. It looked almost cold. The look of the trees and the slight grey to the sky made me think of what it is almost like for Christmas when my Dad would take my mom and I to the Vancouver home. 

_ My dad.  _

I felt the lump grow in my throat and tried to swallow it down. I suddenly felt Ben standing right behind me. “Where are we?” I asked softly.

“One of my homes.” He was closer to me than I expected.

“One of your homes, where?” I pressed, keeping my eyes trained outside. 

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.” 

He chuckled. “We’re in Montana.”

I turned towards him. “Montana?” 

“Yes, Montana. No one knows of this house because I bought it before I was the head of the family.” 

I rolled my eyes and turned back around towards the window. “You’re a fool if you think they don’t know. You knew about my father’s safe house that no one was supposed to know about.” 

He took another step closer to my back and his hand rested on the glass in front of me. “I knew about the house because I tracked you.” 

I turned back around, shocked, only to be more shocked when I realized how close he truly was. We were nearly nose to nose until I took a step back, plastering myself to the glass. “You tracked me?” My voice conveyed how startled I was. I wasn’t sure if I was startled by this new revelation or by our proximity. “How did you track me?” 

His eyebrow quirked up at my breathiness but he said nothing. “I slipped something onto the dress you were wearing when we spoke that night, after your mother’s funeral.”

“Why?”

“Because I knew they would make a play for your father and I knew I would need to get you when that happened.” 

I was shocked and furious. “You knew they were going to try and kill my father and you did nothing?” He fell quiet and his silence revealed everything. “You son of a bitch.” I spat.

He took a step forward, his hand still on the glass beside my head, until we were almost nose to nose again. “I did do something. I kept his daughter alive, didn’t I?” 

His proximity still affected me but I tried to push how much he unnerved me aside. “Only so you could offer me up for the slaughter.” I barred my teeth at him. 

“I didn’t say I was going to let them kill you, Rey.” His face seemingly getting even closer. 

I fought to keep my knees from collapsing. “You said you would let them take the Ocean family off the summit.” 

His nose brushed along the side of my cheek. “Take you off the summit? Maybe. Kill you? Probably not. I’m not that heartless.” 

“How noble of you.” My voice was barely above a whisper, and husky. 

“That is, of course, if I don’t kill you. Because you keep trying to escape.” His nose moved to the side of my neck and my eyes fluttered closed. 

_ What the hell was I doing?  _

I tried to muster up the strength to push him away, coming up lacking. 

“I’m not trying to escape right now, am I?” I flexed my hands against the glass. 

He chuckled into my neck but pulled back. “Good point.” He turned and walked back towards the door. “Don’t try and escape tonight either.” His face was back to the stoic coldness it usually is. “As I said. There’s not really any way out.” He walked out the door before I could really take a deep breath. 

As the door locked behind him, I finally pulled myself from the window and walked towards the bed to eat the rest of my sandwich. 

  
  
  


The next morning, I woke up from the large amount of sunlight the poured through the windows. I looked around the room for a clock or phone to tell me what time it was and found nothing. I swung my legs from the bed and walked towards the window, studying the position of the sun to signify. Before I could even really take a look, the door to my bedroom swung open and Maz walked through. 

“Good morning. Ben sent me with your food. With strict orders to take you down if you attempt an escape.” Maz smiled and sat down the new tray of cereal on the bed. “And apparently I’m not allowed to stay.” She turned and glared mockingly at the upper left corner of the room, which is where I assumed was one of the cameras, but to the naked eye, it looked like a big bit of crown molding. “As always, dear, let me know if you need anything.”

She turned to leave but I stopped her before she could get out. “Um, Maz!” I started and took a step forward. She turned around to hear me out. “Do you think I could get some pain medicine– Naproxen or something.” I looked to my side as if embarrassed. “I think I might be about to uh–” I cleared my throat. “start my cycle. If you know what I mean.” 

Her eyes turned endearing and even more kind than they already were. “Of course. I’ll go get you all the things you might need for that special time.” She turned quickly and walked out, and I deflated with relief. 

When she returned, I had finished the bowl of cereal and she carried a basket full of various feminine toiletries and medicine to help with cramps. 

“Oh, thank you!” I gushed. “I was concerned about… you know, all of that. Being here and all.” 

She smiled kindly, “No problem. I’ll be back to check on you later and see if you need anything else.” She nodded and then walked back out the door. 

I stood up once she had gone and walked towards the basket she had sat down on the desk. I glanced through the array of items and then reached for the pill bottle of naproxen. I took 3 pills from the bottle and went back to the window to think of my plan for escape. 

Obviously, Ben had his bases covered. He knew I knew my shit. And he knew that I could get out of a regular hostage situation. So he had placed men around every exit that he thought of. He had men in the woods and obviously the woods were very vast, as he had mentioned before. I had never even been to Montana, and couldn’t tell you one city inside of it. So I was at an even bigger disadvantage. But, what I did know was that Ben’s men were not going to kill me. He needed me, in even a small form, and they wouldn’t shoot me if they found me. So my biggest advantage would be to run. Because if they couldn’t catch me then it would be over. Because I was fairly certain they had orders not to shoot, even if I was escaping, I would be of no use to him dead. 

I thought on it for an hour, before I finally settled on what I would need to do. I turned to the basket and pulled out a few tampons from the box Maz had given me and then walked towards the bathroom. After I peed, I got in position behind the door and screamed at the top of my lungs. 

The first guard came rushing in and I used the force of the door to slam his head up against the door frame to jar him. Once he was unsettled, I kick him in the side and he stumbled around. I pulled two of the tampons from my pockets and slammed them both, unwrapped, down his throat. I ran towards the towel and when the other guard came in, I leapt on him and wrapped the towel around his throat. His struggles more than the first guy and slammed me up against the wall. I grappled at his neck to stay on, knowing this was my only chance. 

I stuck my two fingers up his nose far enough until it would become uncomfortable and then pulled out the tampons and stuff them down his throat, pressuring him into swallowing by trying to jam his head up against the ceramic tile of the shower. 

I jumped down from where I had hung on his back and ran out the door. There was no one to be seen in the hallway. I didn’t know for sure which way to go but I book it in the first direction I could think of. I had no way of knowing my way around the house so I attempted to just run as quick as I could until I found a way out. I heard voices start to yell throughout the house and tried to pump my legs quicker. 

“Rey!” Ben’s voice ricocheted off the walls. I tried to tamper down my panic at his voice and how close it sounded. 

This would be my only shot. 

I had to get out of there. 

I finally found what looked to be the front door and flew out of it as fast as I could, running into the guards. I fell to the ground as the reached for me, trying to squeeze through their legs. Their hands grappled for my hair as I maneuvered around them. I attempted to use surprise to put pressure on the back of their knee and make it give out. One of them went down but the other one grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I screamed at the pain but reached back into my pocket to get the last tampon. 

“Oh no you don’t” He said, turning his mouth away from me. 

I used my free hand to grab onto the back of his shirt and the hand containing the tampon to punch violently at the bend of his arm hold me. His hand moved from my hair to pull the hand containing the tampon behind my back, I moved my other arm and elbowed him as hard as I could in the eye. 

I could hear Ben gaining on me and moved out of the shocked guards arms as best as I could.

“Rey! Get the fuck back here.” He shouted as he exited the house. 

I was about 15 feet from the truck and picked up my pace to run faster. 

He was getting closer. I could hear it. I could almost sense it, how he would gain 2 feet for every 1 foot I gained. I reached the truck and pulled the handle finding it unlocked and got inside and locked it. 

_ Shit.  _

_ No keys. _

I reached under the steaming wheel to try and hot wire it. 

He walked up towards the truck. He seemed calm. Almost seemed to smirk even. Like a switch went off or something. I watched as his hand reached into his jean pocket and pull out the key. My eyes widened in horror as he pressed the unlock key and the doors to the truck magically became unlocked. 

He opened the door, proudly. “I mean, I knew you’d try to escape. Was just hoping you’d go for the truck, not the woods.” He stretched out his hand for mine, a kind gesture meant to taunt me and my failure, I’m sure. “Valiant effort, though futile.” 

I didn’t take his hand but instead glared at him. His eyes turned deadly playful as he leaned in over me. “You want me to force you from this truck, little girl?” His voice was low, and unsettling. “Because I have many ways of doing that.” I shivered at his words but tried to convey nothing. 

He leaned forward, almost like his was going to kiss me, his eyes on my lips the entire time. 

My breath caught, and I couldn’t move. 

I almost believed it too. 

Before he grabbed me roughly by the nape of my neck and pulled me from the car, a lot more gently than I’d anticipated. 

“Apparently from the ceiling it is.” He spoke coldly as he pulled me through the house, in the opposite direction of where my room was. 

I begrudgingly followed along, mourning my chances of getting out, silently. He pulled me in front of a room with double doors and pushed them open. Inside, the walls were dark grey, and it was 3 times the size of the room I was in before. The back wall was once again covered floor to ceiling in windows but this time it looked out over a large lake. He pushed me inside and shut the door behind us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited for where this story is going and for you all to experience it with me!!
> 
> Please check out my other works All Too Well and LSHFWC! They are both WIP and Reylo. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support and kind comments. They keep me writing.


	5. Chapter 5

I turned to him and watched as he walked towards the dresser and reach for something inside the drawers. “Where am I now? Your red room of pain?” I hissed. 

“Not quite.” He replied. “My room. If you’re going to be a problem then you’re going to have to be in here, where I can keep an eye on you.” My blood heated at his statement.  _ His room.  _

I turned back towards the windows and sat down facing them on the bed. After a few minutes he walked up beside where I sat. “Give me your hands.” He held his hand out, and then grabbed my wrists when I did not offer them up right away. He clipped on a pair of handcuffs on my wrists and tightened them, 

“Handcuffs?” I deadpanned. “Really is that necessary?”

He smiled sardonically, “Well, apparently you’re not to be trusted.” 

“You set me up.” I pointed out. “That’s not really playing fair.” 

“Because I knew you would try to escape. So yes, I gave you a clear path to escape only for you to fail. But I did not force you to try.” He quirked an eyebrow at me and then turned away. “I can’t help is you’re a dumbass. 

I looked down at my newly bound wrists, locked in handcuffs. “I guess this  _ is _ your red room of pain,” I muttered. 

He ignored me and went to the closet in the corner and disappeared. I tried to lean to my side to peer through the closet better to see what insane contraption he was pulling out next. He rounded the corner in the next minute holding clothes and I sighed. 

He stalked up to my seat on the bed and sat the clothes beside me and produced a knife from his pocket. I looked up at him, confused until he lowered his hand and cut at the shirt I was wearing. I yelped but he grabbed my shoulder to hold me still. He cut the shirt until it fell off my shoulder, leaving me in my bra. I twitched but kept my hands in my lap, not wanting to give him this satisfaction of making me uncomfortable. He pulled me to my feet and then cut at my shorts I had been in since the other night when he and his men kidnapped me.

I kept my eyes trained on the ceiling until he finished his ministrations and my shorts fell too. He lifted back to his feet and looked at me warily. “I realized as I was cuffing you that you needed a change of clothes. You’re escaping escapades left you–” He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, “dirty.” He rolled my eyes. “I’m going to let you change. Try not to shove a tampon down my throat.” He unlocked the handcuffs with his last word and I turned to pick up the clothes to change into them. 

I glanced at him, trying to judge how generous he felt. “Would you mind if I took a shower? I’m nasty.” 

His eyes narrowed. “I’m pretty sure you lied about being on your period to get pills to give you a caffeine rush and tampons to stuff down my men’s throat. So, no.” 

“How do you know I lied?” 

“Well, I decided that you lied when I saw the footage of the tape. And by my assumptions,” He looked me up and down, “And your age, I’m guessing you’re on birth control.” He grabbed my naked left arm and flipped it up. “And I’m guessing it’s probably embedded in your arm right there.” He nodded in the direction of my implant that distended from my skin just slightly. 

I scowled and yanked my arm back. “Are you going to let me take a shower or what?” I pressed. When he didn’t answer right away, I tried a different route. I stepped closer to him until we were almost touching. “You’re not going to get to rape sniff me anymore if I smell like dirt and sweat.” I tried to keep my voice half playful, half suggestive. “Or want to for that matter.”

His eyes filled with mirth, “Rape sniff you?”

“Yes.”

“You think that I’m raping you with my nose?” He clarified again while taking another step forward and wrapping his arm around my bare waist. Yanking me closer to him. 

This time I had to swallow to help my dry throat. “Yes.” His nose traced the curve of my neck again and I fought the tremble that it caused; affecting me much more because of my lack of clothing. At least before there had been some clothes to block our proximity and his muscles. Now there was nothing. 

He chuckled and then pulled back just enough to where I could see him. “Rape is unwanted. Without consent. You give me your consent every time I’m even slightly close to you.” 

My chest burned. “How?” 

His other hand reached up and pushed a few stray hairs to the side with his fingers. “You lean your head to the side and open your neck up for me, almost like an invitation. And you shiver every time my breath hits your skin. You let me touch you and I’m never pushy. I always wait for you to push me away and you never do.” At his words, I reach up to shove him away, but his head dips down once more and this time he’s placing kisses and bites in the curve of my neck and shoulder and my knees start to buckle, but he holds me up and after about 30 seconds, steps away in a flash, almost like it never happened.

“You’re right.” He nodded. “You do need a shower.” He turned, leaving me hot and bothered, as he walked towards the bathroom to start the shower. After a second, I snapped out of my daze and grabbed the clothes he had sat beside me and followed him towards the bathroom. 

After I got out of the shower and put the fresh clothes on, I walked out to find him sitting on the couch in the corner on his laptop. 

I walked up in front of him and stood until he looked up. He looked me over in the new outfit he had given me which consisted of black leggings that fit me perfectly, and I could tell they were expensive, and a pink and black pullover quarter zip that I was most certainly stealing. The shoes were cloth top Adidas that I also loved and also happened to fit me perfectly. The moral of the story is… I was keeping the clothes.

I took a deep breath, “I want in on the plan. You can’t cuff me–” 

“I can,” 

“–Or leave me naked––” 

“Naked? Really Rey?”

“And you sure as hell can’t keep me from trying to escape––”

He stood up, “I sure as fuck can.”

“So you might want to let me in on your master plan because this is my family. And my parents and I don’t fucking care that you want the Ocean family off the summit, that’s bullshit. We worked hard to get where we are. The Ocean family  _ will not _ be taken off the summit if it’s that last thing I do.” My chest heaved. Every word that had come out of my mouth got progressively louder and more spiteful. After everything my father taught me, I couldn’t just be afraid. I wouldn’t be a captive. I was an Ocean. And an Ocean always wins; always comes out on top. The only thing is that Ben wasn’t the type to give in. And by the minute she was growing more and more afraid of what would happen if she stayed for much longer. Even after being around him for a minute

He stared at me hard. And for a second I almost realize my mistake. A man like Ben wasn’t used to being yelled at. He had taken over his family at a young age and never really had someone in charge of him since. Or someone to challenge his authority. 

“You’re not in charge here, Rey. I am. I decided if you need to be cuffed, Naked, Fucked, hung from the ceiling or tied to my bed.” His words sent shivers down my spine. They were cold and hard and seductive in a way that I shouldn’t respond to. He took a step towards me and I took a step back. But he followed me. “I decide whether I kill you or turn you in, to the Lioni family for ransom. I decide whether the Ocean family survives or not.” I landed on the bed, my knees catching on the edge. I sat back as he leaned forward over me, his eyes menacing. “Or whether I rip your pretty little heart out myself–– it’s all up to me. Because I am in charge here, little girl. Not you.” He hissed out angrily, closing in on my face. And before I knew it, his lips were on mine, just as angrily, and his hands were gripping my arms so tightly, they tingled. 

His mouth curved over mine in a show of dominance to really solidify his control. He pulled me from my seated position, into his chest and his hands wrapped around my hips. Our lips fought and his bruised but I never gave up trying to give it as good as I got. Sa tingling started in my lips and traveled down to my core where within minutes it was a full flame consuming me. For a first kiss, it was anything but tender or gentle. It was hard and fast like he was trying to prove a point. And I reached up to twine my fingers in his hair, his hands harshly gripping my hips– and then my ass– and then my ribs. I moaned at the grip on my ribs and my entire body sprung up. I could feel the laugh on his lips but he continued his assault on my mouth. 

His tongue that had invaded my mouth almost the same moment his mouth landed on mine was prodding around my mouth in between his nips at my lips and the aggression of his kiss. I molded into him slowly and his body rolled against mine like a steady wave. 

It didn’t even last 2 minutes before he pushed me away and onto the bed. I fell back onto my elbows and looked up at him, startled by the sudden change of pace.

“I am always in charge. Believing anything beside it just makes you look foolish.” His voice was ragged and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand in disgust that made my stomach drop. I didn’t know what to do but I was wet, and he had me and he pushed me away and it was like a had whiplash from all of his mood changes. 

He turned and walked out before I could even form a sentence. 

I sat there for a while waiting for him to come back for what seemed to be 30 minutes before I walked towards the door and tested the handle. When it opened easily and it wasn’t locked, I walked out of the room cautiously, checking each way for the guards to jump out and grab me. I paused in the hallway, unsure of whether this was another trick. My feet carried me down the hall towards the smell coming from downstairs in the house. Ben’s room was beautiful and immaculately decorated but so was the rest of the house. All the halls were pristine and rugs lined the floors. 

As I neared the kitchen the smell became stronger and my stomach grew hungry with the flavors floating through the air. 

Behind the large island stood Ben Solo, head of the Solo family, and mob boss– making pancakes.

“Would you like some?” He looked up through his eyelashes briefly before moving his gaze back to the pancake batter he was making. “Or are you just going to continue to stand there?” 

He was drop-dead handsome. And that’s the truth. I watched him stand behind the counter and mix eggs into a bowl and then whisk them quickly. I had never actually seen someone make homemade pancakes, everything at my home had been the pancake mix from a box. His face was lean and relaxed in a way I hadn’t seen before. I wanted to walk over to him and continue what he had started 30 minutes ago in his bedroom but instead walked over to the seats surrounding the island and sat down across from him. 

“How did you learn how to do that?” I asked while he continued whisking at the batter. 

“Do what?” He looked up at me again, “Make pancakes or kiss?” His cheeky smirk was too much and before I knew it my cheeks were starting a low burn for what felt like the first time in my life. 

I tried to ignore it, “Make pancakes. I’ve never seen someone actually make them from scratch.” 

“That’s a shame. Homemade pancakes are the best by far.” He put his whisk down and started pouring some batter onto the hot plate. “I’m willing to meet you halfway.” He focused on the pancakes only glancing up at me occasionally. 

“And what does that mean?” The whirlwind of the past two hours left me a little discombobulated. He could be talking about a plethora of things. It was hard to keep up. 

“You want to be a part of the plan and have a little more freedom. I can give you 1 of those two things. But it comes with some contingencies.” 

“Of course it does.” I rolled my eyes. “Why can’t you just let me have both? I’m more of a liability to you locked up in the bedroom.” 

“I will give you more freedom. With an ankle monitor and–”

“–An ankle monitor? What the hell?” I interrupted.

“I know you, you’ll try to do something stupid and I’m trying to avoid that happen. Now sit back down and stop yelling.” His eyes were accusing and irritated. I slowly sat back down on the stool. “I will give you freedom with an ankle monitor–”

“That’s not freedom.” 

“–but that’s it. No arguing or negotiating. This isn’t one of your summit trade deals, little girl.” He flipped the pancake on the hot plate before him. “You’re not the head of Ocean family. And you’re not in charge of me. I think we already established that.” The pointed look he gave me made me want to sink into my seat. But I tightened my back and sat straight. 

I scowled at him, “And what about being apart of the plan I can help–” 

He cut me off. “Absolutely not. Do you seriously think I would tell you anything? You don’t give a shit about my plans or goals and I’m not going to tell them to you so you can fuck them up.” His voice was angry. 

I sat back in my seat to pout. “Has anyone ever told you that you have anger issues?” 

I looked up at him and watched as a smile fought its way onto his lips. 

“No one alive to spread the rumor.” His face was in that knowing smirk that made me question if he was serious or not. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read my post TROS fix it fic called... Finding My Way Around


End file.
